


Fan Club President (I Make The Rules)

by Magicandmalice



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gift Fic, Gokudera Fan Club, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dark Yamamoto, Yamamoto being naughty, Yamamoto has been keeping secrets, demanding Gokudera (when is he not), writing RPF fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two days it had been since learning about his fan clubs favorite past time. Two long, tiring, no answer filled days. With two even longer, lonely lust filled nights. Honestly Gokudera didn't think he could take much more of this. Who knew that simple fanfiction could be so damn erotic? Where the hell did these girls come up with this shit?</p><p>He had found nothing over the last two days, even going so far as to sweet talk several members of his fan club to try and get the identity of the club President and still nothing. It seemed they honestly didn't know who the hell was leading them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Club President (I Make The Rules)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RubyFiamma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyFiamma/gifts).



> My very first 8059 fic, I am excited. That being said, this thing took me way longer then it should have. Ruby I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Now Beta'd :) 
> 
> Everyone say thanks to SilentSphinx for making this a much cleaner read.

RPF fucking fan fiction?!

Looking at the papers in his hands, crumpled and creased from the white knuckled grip he currently had on them. Gokudera raised shocked and angry emerald eyes to the three girls that now stood in front of his desk. This was what had been going around the school about him recently?

When he had first begun to notice the even more fanatic behavior of his fan club and heard the hushed and whispering voices that stilled as he walked past, he had been curious. It had happened for years now and he just decided to chalk it up to girls being strange, the ones in his fan club being stranger than most. Plus he had been trying his best to let simple stuff slide so as to cause less trouble for The Tenth in his high school years. That meant controlling his temper better and less blowing up at everything all the time. Easier said than done at times for him though.

But then the giggles and blushing any time he so much as even stood near the baseball idiot had started to get to him. Going on two years now and he was starting to develop a bit of a complex he thought.

So he had decided it was high time to find out what the hell was going on around the school without his knowledge. He had gone to Tsuna first to see if he knew, but that had been a dead end. Hibari had just smirked at him and told him not to cause any problems around the school. That had left him with Yamamoto and Kyoko as the only ones left that could help him with his current problem. Deciding that since Kyoko was friends with several of the girls in the Gokudera Fan club, that would most likely be the best option to go with.

Besides, high school girls had a way of figuring things out and getting to the bottom of rumors unlike anything he had ever seen before. Mafia information brokers could learn a thing or two from some of the girls he was going to school with.

Now several days later, Kyoko and a few of her friends, had presented the bomber with the papers he currently held in white knuckled hands. He had no idea what the girl had done to get a hold of these and he honestly wasn't sure he wanted to either.

At the moment though, Kyoko was trying her absolute best not to laugh at the spreading horror on the silver haired male’s face. Her friends behind her watching his reactions with faces full of hope, hope that slowly drained away with each word he read.

''Who wrote this?" Gokudera growled, green eyes bright with anger as he stared down the two club members. He made sure not to direct his wrath towards Kyoko, after all she had done nothing wrong. She was not a part of the club circulating and writing this... this trash, she could never and would never do such a thing to a friend. Not to mention he could never direct his anger towards the Tenth's beloved even if she had been a part of it.

''W-we don't know. All the writing is submitted to the club council to approve of it first. Nothing is allowed to be posted on the official website unless the criteria is first met. The ones that post do so under usernames never real names. Only the President is allowed to know who submits what." The smallest of the two answered quickly.

"Criteria?" Gokudera asked.

"It would probably be better to just give you the link to the site. There are a lot of rules about what is and is not allowed to be written. The President is very strict on things like that." Offered the second girl as she made to write down a web address at the top of one of the various papers now lying on Gokudera's desk.

''Who exactly is the President of my fan club?" Gokudera asked while not entirely sure he wanted to know.

"Not a clue."

''I need some air." Gokudera mumbled before bolting up from his seat, grabbing together the loose papers and running out the door. Ignoring the looks of worry and concern thrown his way, by Tsuna, Kyoko, and Yamamoto. Especially Yamamoto, he didn't think he would be able to look him in the eyes for at least a year after this.

Not slowing until the door to the unused music room slammed closed behind him and he had slid down the far wall. Making sure he would be hidden from anyone that may happen to wander in.

Looking down at the seemingly innocent papers he held, Gokudera regarded the web address at the top. Was he really considering this? The answer was a simple yes. He needed to find out exactly who had decided to start writing rather explicit fiction involving himself and Yamamoto.

Pulling out his phone he tried to ignore the small inner voice that whispered to him. That tried to make him acknowledge that it was more than just his desire to put an end to this. But the desire to read more about himself and Yamamoto. The idiot that he has wanted for entirely too long.

 

8059805980598059

Roughly an hour later found Gokudera, a physical and emotional mess on the floor. He had gone through everything he could on the site and found no information that could help him track down the President and put a stop to this. Meaning he would have to resort to more drastic means.

He did however take a look at the criteria for submitting stories to the Council. Whoever had come up with the rules had been very strict and didn't allow any slacking in following them. Some of the rules he had found himself more than grateful to see in the list.

No non-con or dub-con content of any kind was allowed. No abusing the bomber in anyway. Explicit content was allowed rarely and only if Gokudera was on equal terms with his partner, almost always paired with Yamamoto it seemed. Though he had come across a few of him with Tsuna and Hibari that had made him shudder. Just no, was never going to happen. Most of them made him grimace at how bad they were and some of the more sexual ones just made him cringe.

Without any lube at all? Really? And Gokudera was also pretty sure that particular position was anatomically impossible and one would end up in the hospital if it was attempted.

It seemed that most of it though was just sweet short stories of the stupid baseball freak confessing his love to Gokudera. He had gone through and read a number of the stories, unable to quell the shiver of pleasure and spikes of longing he had felt with several of them.

Yes, the fact that these had been written about him pissed him off to no end. But Gokudera couldn't deny the effect it had on him. Images painted in his mind in bright splashes of color, images of things he didn't allow himself to think of wanting, except in the darkest hours of the night.

There had been one writer though, that had struck a chord in him and they seemed to have been the one to start it all. Or at least had been one of the original writers being on the site for almost two years if the fic dates were correct. Mostly short, cavity inducing, Gokudera worshiping pieces that the bomber had given up denying he liked.

He had been going through all of the stuff that had been written by someone with the username 'For_the_love_of_the_right_hand_man', the name alone had been what had pulled him in at the start. While browsing through the cute and sappy works though, Gokudera had come across one that was easily the most explicit, filthy piece on the entire site. The things written there, the things that Yamamoto had done to Gokudera in this very music room even. Had Gokudera squirming in his spot on the floor and half hard and flushed only part way through it.

Closing the website and putting his phone away, Gokudera debated skipping the rest of the day. Looking down at his lap to see his half hard cock tightening the already tight low slung pants he wore, the urge to go home and take care of the problem became that much stronger.

Pushing aside that desire for now by promising himself some much needed quality time with his hand later, Gokudera stood and straightened himself out. Hissing softly at the pressure and friction of his hand as he adjusted himself.

No, he wouldn't let this distract him from his duty to protect the Tenth. He also needed to get to work on putting a stop to all of this and maybe thinking of a way to tell Yamamoto about what was happening. It technically did involve him after all and no matter how embarrassing that talk would be, it was only fair that he should know what was going on.

Finally deciding on a course of action, Gokudera shredded the papers he had brought with him before tossing them out. Heading out of the silent room he pulled himself together and braced himself for the hell he was walking into.

He fucking hated fangirls.

8059805980598059

Two days it had been since learning about his fan clubs favorite past time. Two long, tiring, no answer filled days. With two even longer, lonely lust filled nights. Honestly Gokudera didn't think he could take much more of this. Who knew that simple fanfiction could be so damn erotic? Where the hell did these girls come up with this shit?

He had found absolutely nothing over the last two days, even going so far as to sweet talk several members of his fan club to try and get the identity of the club President and still nothing. It seemed they honestly didn't know who the hell was leading them.

Hibari would know he was sure. But the creepy bastard refused to do anything more than glare at him and tell him to leave. What a dick.

Even Kyoko had been unable to learn anything new for him. Apologizing profusely at her inability to help him this time around.

That meant he no longer had a choice. He would need to involve Tsuna and the baseball freak. Which meant telling them what was going on. Or at least some of it anyway. There was no way in hell he would be telling the Tenth exactly who was being paired with the silver haired male or the exact detail in what was being done to him as well.

Which is how he found himself standing on the school roof, with his back to the two men he had just explained things to. Unable and unwilling to meet their eyes right now. Even only telling them both the bare bone facts was causing him to burn from complete humiliation.

"H-how long has this been going on Gokudera? How bad are these stories?" Tsuna asked after recovering from the shock of the bombers words.

"It doesn't matter how bad they are. The fact is someone is writing about me and other men in romantic and sexual relationships without my consent!" Gokudera snarled, hands grabbing desperately onto the chain link fence before him.

"So you're bothered by someone writing you as a homosexual?" Yamamoto asked loudly.

"No you ass! I am bothered that half the school reads about me getting bent over a desk and fucked senseless. How many people here have read this shit and then looked at me wondering if I really moan like a whore? If I beg and plead to have a hard cock fucking my mouth or shoved up my ass. I walk down the hall and feel eyes glue themselves to my ass and hips wondering if I have fingerprint shaped bruises hidden away." Gokudera hissed spinning around to glare at the idiot.

At those words a dark look flashed brief and hot in Yamamoto's golden eyes as Gokudera looked on.

"I can see where that would be a problem. So what do you want us to do?" Tsuna asked softly, trying his best to calm the irate dynamite user. Dragging his attention away from Yamamoto.

"Just help me figure out how to stop it. I can't find out anything on who the club President is or I would put an end to it that way. I didn't care about what most of the stupid club does. Most of the time their actions have no affect on me other than annoyance. But this is different, it is too personal." Gokudera said uncomfortably.

He really, really didn't want to be discussing this right now. Didn't want to let something slip that he shouldn't.

"Are they all really so bad?" Yamamoto asked curiously.

"Just help me to get them stopped." Gokudera growled. There was no way in HELL he was answering that question.

"Ciossu!"

The familiar voice causing the three to jump slightly at Reborn's sudden appearance.

Gokudera froze at the sight of the Arcobaleno. This was the last person he wanted to get involved in this. He would certainly have the answers Gokudera wanted, but the bomber was more than a little worried about what the price would be for that information.

"Reborn maybe you can help..." Tsuna started, only to be silenced by the look sent his way by the small hitman.

"There are some things even the Boss should stay out of. This happens to be one of those things. Now let's go, you are late for your training today." Reborn said as he headed towards the door of the roof.

Gokudera almost let out a sigh of relief as he watched Tsuna follow the other with slumped shoulders and a resigned look on his face. Before he could relax fully though, Reborn turned and looked dead at Gokudera.

"Yamamoto has the answers you need. Don't let this distract you any further." Reborn said as the door closed behind he and Tsuna.

Gokudera stood there frozen as he processed the words. The baseball idiot knew something about this? After the rant Gokudera had just gone on, the bastard knew something about it and was just going to keep silent?

"What does Reborn mean? What do you know about this?" Gokudera asked in a low voice. Furious eyes pinning the taller male in place. "Don't you dare lie or try to hide anything from me."

"I only did it to make things better. I hated what it started out as so I tried to make it better." Yamamoto started with.

"Honest answers, now. If you keep anything from me I will never forgive you." Gokudera hissed.

"I will answer every question you ask me willingly, if you will answer two of my own first truthfully." Yamamoto offered, the fierce glint in his eyes telling Gokudera this would not be negotiable. If the bomber wanted answers he would have to give something up else as well.

"Whatever, just make it quick." Gokudera snapped wanting this over with.

"Obviously you read some of the writing. Was there any, a writer or story, that you actually enjoyed reading?" The brunette asked softly.

Gokudera knew his face flamed bright red at the question. Cursing his fair complexion for giving him away he answered with a jerky nod.

"Who or which one?" Yamamoto breathed. Desperation heavy in his voice.

"There was one author, their work was amazing. Well written and beautifully detailed. Their user name was 'For_the_love_of_the_right_hand_man'." Gokudera admitted in a choked whisper refusing to look at the other now. He didn't want to admit this to the baseball idiot of all people. Because if Yamamoto knew about the writing then he would know about the pairings. That made it a pretty good chance that also he knew what that particular writer had created.

Meaning Gokudera had just admitted aloud he liked the idea of he and the idiot together.

"Gokudera..."

"I answered your two questions. Now you answer mine. How do you know about this. Who started it and who is the club President?" Gokudera interrupted not wanting to give Yamamoto a chance to ask anything else.

"Well your first and third questions have the same answer. I am the Gokudera Fan club President, have been since we were 15. As for who started it, the girl is no longer part of the fan club. She couldn't abide by the rules so she was removed." Yamamoto said softly.

“Three years, you have been the president of my fan club for three fucking years and never told me? Knew about the trash written about me and just decided to hide it? Why? Did you get a good laugh at me because of it? Am I just a joke?" Gokudera snarled as he tried to adjust to the shock of Yamamoto's admission.

"You have never been a joke to me Gokudera. I did it to keep you safe. Some of the things I overheard the girls wanting to do, they were nuts. So I took over and made some rules to keep you as safe as I could." The brunette defended quickly.

"Oh? Like what? What did you do to keep me safe from a few little girls? What actions did you take to justify all of this?" Gokudera growled. He felt beyond betrayed. That this man who claimed to be his friend, could or even would hide such a thing from him for so long. Would allow this shit to happen without his knowing about it.

"My rules, and the enforcement of them, kept several girls from slipping you drugs and sexually assaulting you. From stalking you all hours of every day. Showing up at your home and even harassing your friends, including Tsuna. These girls were obsessed with having you any way that they could get you. So I decided to take over and try to fix things as best I could." Yamamoto explained as calmly as he could. Just the memories of a few of the things he had overheard the club members talking about infuriated him still.

"So what? You just walked right on in with a smile and everyone went along with it?" Gokudera asked, becoming genuinely curious about this. He had not known that the girls had been willing to go that far in regards to himself. Why would they even want to?

"Not exactly no. I had to... persuade the original President when she first resisted. After I spoke to her one on one she then stepped down quickly. Afterwards several others tried to take her place. Due to various accidents and some well used blackmail no one else stepped forward. So I took over via internet so as to make sure no one would know that it was me. Enforced the rules about not approaching you in anyway if harm was directed at you. Made sure you had as much safety and privacy as I could get you. I had to make a public example of one club member, she transferred schools the next day." Yamamoto admitted.

"And the fan fiction?" Gokudera asked deciding to ignore the things that Yamamoto may have done for him for now. He could discuss that at a later time depending on how this current conversation went.

"I made rules about the stuff that could be posted. It resulted in almost ninety percent of the work to be removed. Anyone that had an issue with the new guidelines was removed and blacklisted from the club. I knew it would be useless to try and have it all completely removed so this was the next best I could do. After hearing and reading some of what the girls wanted to do, I had to do something to protect you and the others.” Yamamoto explained softly.

“So you just did damage control? Nothing more? Then why the hell didn't you tell me about this sooner?” Gokudera asked just as softly. He could understand damage control and wanting to protect someone in the family.

“For the most part and in the beginning yes. That is all it was. But then... I got dragged into it myself.” Yamamoto whispered, finally turning his eyes away from the silver haired male in front of him. He was no coward, but even he knew that Gokudera was going to blow up when he learned what else Yamamoto had done.

“W-what did you do?” Gokudera asked, face paling a bit as his mind considered what could be causing the guilt to cloud the baseball freaks face right now. He was torn between disbelief and hope at the conclusions he was coming to.

“I submitted my own writings to the website. Even after all I did to try and protect you from the filth and darkness that your fan club contains, I was unable to keep my own desires in check. I was your friend and was happy with that honestly. Was never going to ask for anything else other than that. But being surrounded by that all the time was too much even for me. So I added to it.” Yamamoto said.

“What is your user name?” Gokudera demanded. He needed to know, now was the not the time for the taller man to become shy.

“For_the_love_of_the_right_hand_man,” Yamamoto said in a voice so soft the bomber almost missed it.

For several moments Gokudera swore he stopped breathing as his mind processed what Yamamoto had just confirmed for him. Then he was moving, arms reaching up and over those strong shoulders, slender pianist fingers tangling in messy brunette locks and dragging the others stunned face down close to his own. His emerald eyes burning as he met confused gold.

“You're going to fix this later to earn my forgiveness. Every explicit fic will be taken down permanently. I don't care about the others. New guidelines will be put in place for the running of this club or I will tear it down to it's very foundations.” Gokudera growled in a low voice that sent shivers down Yamamoto's spine in the most exquisite of ways.

“Of course. Whatever you want.” Yamamoto agreed quickly. If that was all he had to do to earn forgiveness from the bomber, then he would gladly do so. “Anything else?”

“Everything you wrote about doing to me, with me, don't make me fucking wait for it any longer.” Gokudera snarled, leaning up and taking the others lips in a hard almost desperate kiss. Teeth clacking together painfully at the lack of grace. But neither seemed to care as Yamamoto acted quickly, wrapping arms around a slender waist and pulling the other fully against himself. Tilting his head to the side and swiping his tongue along Gokudera's bottom lips.

“How long have you wanted me Yamamoto?” Gokudera panted as they finally broke for much needed air.

“Since the day I first saw you walk into our classroom 3 years ago.” Yamamoto answered with no hesitation. He would hide nothing from the other that he wanted to know. Not now, not after he already knew the most damning thing about him.  
“Fuck.” Gokudera whispered, leaning his head forward until it rested on the others firm chest, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. He had been blind that long?

“Gokudera?”

“We are such idiots. Both of us.” Gokudera laughed as he pulled back again.

“I'm sorry?”

“Forget about it. Now where were we,” Gokudera asked.

“I think you just ordered me to do everything I had ever written about.” Yamamoto purred as he ran his hands down the others back slowly. Moving further until he caressed the well muscled ass in those pants that always looked like the bomber painted them on. Down to his thighs before curling around to grasp firmly and lift. Surprised at the lack of hesitation on the green eyed man’s part as he let himself be lifted and even wrapped his legs tightly around Yamamoto's waist.

“Tell me your favorite fic, your favorite scene.” Yamamoto ordered in a silky smooth voice as he started regaining his normal confidence and took control of what was happening. Lips and tongue tasting the soft skin of the others bared throat.

“The music room one. Goddamn that was so hot. I read that fic there you know. Hidden in the music room when I first learned about all this. By the end of it I was harder than I can ever remember being before as I sat on that floor. I had to get myself off three times that night when I got home before I could settle down.” Gokudera breathed, hips thrusting forward to rub his half hard cock against the others firm well muscled abdomen. A ragged gasp leaving his parted lips at the friction.

“Shit.” Yamamoto growled nipping at the soft flesh between his teeth harder than he meant to at the words. “Let's go.”

“Huh?” Gokudera asked confused.

“The music room, right now. That is what you want, then that is what you will have.” Yamamoto groaned as the images floated through his mind of that particular fic. He had been unable to keep his most base desires out of that one, and while he wouldn't do every act that was in that fic to Gokudera today. Both because of a lack of time and supplies it made his blood burn to think that Gokudera wanted Yamamoto in such a way.

Allowing the bomber to slowly slide down his body, feeling the drag all the way down before setting him on his feet. Yamamoto locked eyes with the other.

“You're sure about this?”

“You think I would let you do anything to me if I wasn't sure?” Gokudera asked, a fine silver brow arching.

“As you wish then.” Yamamoto breathed as he grabbed the others hand and began pulling him towards the exit door. After all who was he to ever deny the beautiful man anything that he desired.

8059805980598059

Not even a moment after the door slammed closed and was locked behind them, found Gokudera lifted once more, legs guided around Yamamoto's waist. Back pushed hard against the solid door and bodies pressed tight together. Warm lips meeting his own once more, slick tongue begging entrance. A broken moan leaving him as he parted his lips, granting access and Yamamoto's tongue swept inside to taste every inch of him.

His fingers coming up to tangle in messy dark hair, tugging lightly at the locks to angle the others head just that little bit further to the side. Practically purring as the kiss deepened that much more. The low hum of pleasure that vibrated against Gokudera's lips sent a small shiver down his spine. But the soft bite to his lower lip that Yamamoto followed it with started a scorching heat that built low in his groin.

“Fuck, wanted this. Wanted you.” Gokudera panted as he pulled away from the bruised, tempting lips of the Rain Guardian. Not one to usually put to words what he wanted or how he felt. He found that it was impossible to hold back the words fighting to be heard. Just this once would be okay though, right?

“I'm all yours. Always have been.” Yamamoto swore fiercely. Lips attaching themselves to a pale throat. Trailing kisses under his jaw and up to a sensitive spot right below the bombers ear.

Gokudera flushed with a mix of arousal and embarrassment at the sound that escaped him at those words.

“Yes. Mine.” Gokudera hissed, pulling harder at the hair he grasped. Pulling their lips back together roughly. Licking and biting his way into the wet heat of the other.

A low growl sounded in the room moments before Yamamoto pulled them away from the wall. Sliding his hands down to grasp Gokudera's ass and holding the other firmly to him, he began making his way over to the piano. Kicking the seat out a ways, he sat down to straddle a small corner of the bench, keeping Gokudera in his lap, not once letting their lips part.

Sliding his hands back up, Yamamoto pulled Gokudera's shirt out of his pants before slipping his hands beneath to touch the soft warm skin he had longed to feel for so long. 

The simple touch seemed to open a flood gate as Gokudera quickly removed both uniform shirt and undershirt fully before leaning backwards and down until his back rested on the bench they were currently seated on. Looking up, his eyes met the brunettes’.

“Please Yamamoto.” Gokudera whispered. Not even trying to hide how much he wanted what was about to happen. He swore he could feel the path those burning golden eyes took as they traced over every inch of bared flesh before them.

Warm hands running up his sides lightly, up over his ribs and across his chest and back down the center of his abdomen. Only coming to a rest as they met his leather belt.

“Is this alright?” Yamamoto asked. He needed to make sure Gokudera wouldn't regret this. Wanted it just as much as Yamamoto himself did.

“If it wasn't, you wouldn't currently have use of those hands.” Gokudera murmured, bringing his own hands up to slide under the baseball player’s and undo his belt. If his words weren't enough to get the other moving then his actions would just have to do the job then.

“That's true.” Yamamoto laughed, though he found himself falling silent as Gokudera finished unbuckling his belt and undoing the snap on his pants as well as the zipper. Yamamoto could do nothing more than stare at the bare skin now showing. No underwear. The thought that Gokudera wore nothing underneath seemed to short his thought process. The only thing making it through was the need to see more, to touch more and to taste more.

With no other warning than a low groan, the brunette leaned forward. Bending in an uncomfortable position to bury his nose in the small patch of skin and light dusting of hair that disappeared below those pants. Inhaling deeply, his own cock hardening further at the heavy scent of pure Gokudera that made his head spin.

“Are you smelling me?”

“Yes. You smell amazing. But I think I need to have a taste as well.” Yamamoto purred as he tugged those pants down to mid thigh. Hunger filling him at the sight of the bombers cock, wet from pre cum, hard and the head flushed red.

“Yamamoto...”

“Takeshi.” The brunette ordered, trailing a single finger slowly up the underside of that gorgeous cock that he was dying to wrap his mouth around.

“What?”

“Call me Takeshi when we are like this. I want to hear you say my name.” 

Yamamoto whispered just before leaning down a little further and trailing his tongue up the same path his fingertip had just taken. Finally getting at least a small taste of the other that he had wanted for so long.

Gasping loudly, the silver haired male shivered as pleasure ran up his spine.

“T-Takeshi, please. Don't tease me, not this time.” Gokudera whispered, his eyes pleading as they locked once more with the brunette’s own. Another time they could tease and play and spend as long as they liked if that was what they wanted. But for now, the possibility of being interrupted by a student or a teacher was pretty high. Though there was the even stronger possibility of having Hibari break in and beat them senseless for doing this on school grounds.

Besides this was the first time Gokudera had ever let anyone this close. He didn't want to be made to beg for this.

“Fuck. Haven't you figured it out yet. Anything you want is yours. I would give you anything, do anything you asked me for. Just tell me what it is you want.” 

Yamamoto rasped. His name from those lips in that voice was like a punch to the gut, lust flaring so brightly inside him at the words following he was sure it would consume him.

THIS TIME.

Those two words ringing loudly in his mind as he took the head of Gokudera's cock into his mouth, flicking his tongue against the sensitive slit, before slowly taking it in further. He would take the bomber’s words to heart and not tease the other this time around. But he wasn't going to go so quickly he ended up choking either and putting an early end to this in a rather painful way for both of them. Taking the bomber in as far as he could before drawing back. Tongue circling the head once more then repeating the action again.

“I will -fuck- will be sure to remember that in the future.” Gokudera hissed, head thrown back as he tried not to drown in the waves of pleasure rushing him. Despite the obvious lack of experience Yamamoto had, Gokudera found himself slowly losing himself to the other’s ministrations.

“Don't take my words so lightly.” Yamamoto growled, pulling away, as he turned his burning gaze back up to the others own.

Gokudera was trapped by the look in those eyes. The promise, the absolute truth, he read in them taking his breath away. Any and all doubt he had about how much he meant to the other left him at that look.

“Takeshi.” Gokudera whispered. Reaching down he grasped the brunette's still clothed shoulder, pulling insistently at the other.

Yamamoto took the hint and swiftly raised himself back up into a sitting position, his hands sliding down and underneath the bomber’s back and pulling him up as well. Not stopping until Gokudera was once more seated on his lap, legs around Yamamoto's waist and their arms wrapped tightly around each other as Gokudera looked down slightly at the other male.

“Like this?” Yamamoto murmured. One hand trailing in between them to grasp at Gokudera's still hard cock.

“No.” Gokudera rasped, hips bucking into the touch regardless of his denial.

The word froze Yamamoto in place though, his eyes filled with a question as he looked to the other.

“Hold me steady.” Taking the confused brunette's lips once more in a thorough, wet kiss, he let go of his hold on those strong shoulders and leaned back to let some space between them. Trusting the strength of the other to hold him in place safely as he reached down and swiftly undid the clasp of Yamamoto's own pants and pulled out the hot, rigid flesh he found beneath the rough fabric. A small smile twisting his lips up at the shudder he felt go through the body beneath him and the shaky groan breathed out against his own parted lips.

Moving back in once more he dragged his cock against Yamamoto's own, not bothering to try and hide the high whine that left his parted lips at the friction between them. Yamamoto's grip tightening hard enough that the bomber was sure he would have fingerprint shaped bruises on his hips after this.

“I want it to be together.” Gokudera panted against saliva slick lips. Wrapping his hand around both of them as best he could before giving one firm stroke from head to base and back up.

“Fuck! I won't last.” Yamamoto growled, with a sharp nip to soft lips, before slowly dragging his lips and tongue down the pale column of the bomber's throat. Settling at his collarbone with small laps of his tongue. A shudder working through his body along with a low jagged groan as he felt Gokudera's other hand joining the first holding their cocks, now slicked with precum, tighter together and speeding up the strokes.

“Neither will I. Been wanting it too long to last. Keep me steady.” Gokudera purred as he thrust his hips into his stroking hands.

The wet slide of heat and friction from the move, along with the show of trust, made Yamamoto's head spin. Heat coiling low in his gut, grunting, he bit down on sweat damp flesh.

Both beyond words now whimpers, groans, and gasps echoed throughout the otherwise silent room around them, the wet sound of flesh on flesh seeming to just drive their pleasure that much higher.

“T-Takeshi... ah...” Gokudera gave one more thrust of his hips before he froze, back bowed and head thrown back as he came between them. Painting his hands, Yamamoto's cock and their abdomens in five streaks and an absolutely wrecked cry.

Yamamoto was sure hearing his name being called in such a way, along with the sight of Gokudera in such a state, would have brought him to his knees if he had not already been seated. Instead he found his vision going white as he bit down almost hard enough to draw blood on the flesh already between his teeth, not that Gokudera minded if that whimper was anything to go by, as his own orgasm was ripped from him. Adding his own mess to mix with Gokudera's between them. Body shuddering as he tried his best to push closer to his love.

After several moments of panting to regain their breath and their bodies cooled and relaxed, Yamamoto pulled back to look up the now blushing Gokudera.

“Don't say a word.” Gokudera said before the other could even open his mouth. He knew without a doubt the idiot was going to say something to ruin this moment and he wanted to enjoy it just a little bit longer if he could.

Yamamoto just smiled and pulled him into a slow, deep kiss once more for several moments before pulling back.

“I love you.”

“You are such a sap.” Gokudera groaned as he frowned at the other.

“You love it.” Yamamoto laughed. Yes, he was a sap. He would tell Gokudera every day how he felt for him. Would show him anyway he could just how much he loved and adored the silver haired male. He would do everything within his power to make sure that Gokudera would never again feel unloved or unworthy of being loved.

“I love you, there is a difference.” Gokudera muttered as he finally pulled himself fully away from the other and stood on shaky legs. Using his undershirt to clean himself up before pulling his shirt and blazer back on.

Yamamoto quickly did the same, before coming to stand next to his slightly shorter lover.

“So am I forgiven yet?” Yamamoto asked softly as he looked down at the other.

“I don't know. I did most of the work a moment ago I do believe. Plus you have not taken the explicit fics down yet.” Gokudera said looking hard at the other. Despite his words they both knew forgiveness had already been given.

“I suppose then we should go back to your place and I will just have to try harder. Afterwards I will take down the entire site if that is what you wish. Though I may have a few pieces of work you might like to take a look at that never made it up.” Yamamoto purred into a delicate ear.

“Get your shit and meet me at the front gate. You have ten minutes and I then I leave without you.” Gokudera gave in answer before turning and heading out of the room, leaving a brightly smiling brunette behind. Yamamoto was out the door and following within seconds, not going to be left behind with the promise of so much more to come tonight. Who needed fiction when he had the real thing all to himself?

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone wanting to chat or come and fangirl with me over KHR or any other of my various fandoms. Feel free to annoy me on tumblr 
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
